Field
Certain aspects of the present disclosure generally relate to wireless communications and, more specifically, to methods and apparatus for performing handover and/or services based on support for one or more enhanced capabilities.
Background
Wireless communication networks are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, etc. These wireless networks may be multiple-access networks capable of supporting multiple users by sharing the available network resources. Examples of such multiple-access networks include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) networks, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) networks, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) networks, Orthogonal FDMA (OFDMA) networks, and Single-Carrier FDMA (SC-FDMA) networks.
A wireless communication network may include a number of base stations (BSs) that can support communication for a number of user equipments (UEs). A UE may communicate with a BS via the downlink and uplink. The downlink (or forward link) refers to the communication link from the BS to the UE, and the uplink (or reverse link) refers to the communication link from the UE to the BS. A BS may transmit data and control information on the downlink to a UE and/or may receive data and control information on the uplink from the UE.
Current procedures for handover of a UE from a source (serving) BS to a target BS involve a relatively large latency between the time a UE initiates and actually gains access. Further, different BSs may have different capabilities to support certain enhanced features of a UE. Reducing this latency and ensuring suitable enhanced capabilities are supported at a target BS are desirable.